<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day by Dotdotbeepdot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714963">Valentine's Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot'>Dotdotbeepdot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Storyline [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Vomiting, also that, cute couple shit, slight sexual content but its very tame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The couples of the manor celebrating Valentine's Day! As well as a surprise~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Magnum/Ed Edgar, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host, Googleiplier/Bim Trimmer, King of the Squirrels/Bingiplier, Silver Shepherd/Roxanne, and a few surprises - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Storyline [18]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dark and Wilford</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Wilford woke up that day, he knew something was different about today. He just couldn’t put his finger on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark was there when he woke up, which was new. Dark was usually in their office for days on end. But here they were, sitting on the bed, leaning on their elbow and knee bent. “Paint me like one of your french girls” pose. Wilford’s not sure where that phrase came from, but he was giggling just thinking about it applying to them. Dark smiled down at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s funny, love?” Wilford blinked at them in surprise. Dark was never one for nicknames beyond professional ones. Was today their anniversary? No, but it was something special.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Wilford just kept giggling instead. “You’re sitting funny. And you’re in bed. You’re never in bed unless I drag you in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what day it is today, Wil?” Dark moved his hand so it was no longer supporting his head and was now twirling a faded pink strand of Wilford’s hair. He’ll need to dye it soon. Yan and Randal would probably like some touch ups too. He should remember to ask them later. “Wil.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know what day it is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would I be in trouble if I said no?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark smiled still and moved to lie fully down next to Wilford, faint popping coming from their spine. Their hand was now buried in Wilford’s curly hair and massaging it softly with their bony fingers. “It’s Valentine’s Day, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Valentine’s Day!” Wilford shot up with a shout, eyes wide as the moon. “I didn’t get you anything!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forget every year!” Wilford still continued to whine. He looked back down at his partner and grabbed them by the shoulders, looking them in the eyes intensely. “I promise I will give you the best gift of all time. I will search everywhere to find it for you and then you’re getting the good lovin’ tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark smiled up at their husband as he made his declaration, eyes impossibly and uncharacteristically fond. “Alright, love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Dark’s word, Wilford gave a curt nod and pushed himself to his feet, not even bothering to put on his pants and instead going out in his bright red boxers and just tucking his shirt and suspenders into them. He was on a mission to give his Darky the best possible Valentine’s Day present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he shut the door behind him, Dark collapsed back on their bed and grinned up at the ceiling. Yes, Wilford did forget every year when Valentine’s Day came around. He ends up running around all day to find Dark the perfect gift that always ends up being something particularly dirty and not something Dark would ever admit they like. For Dark, Valentine’s Day was a break from Wilford’s and everyone’s chaos and just eat chocolate and relax, only for Wilford to come home with his gift and tend to Dark’s every need and whim. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was their favorite time of year.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. King and Bing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bing “woke” that day with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would be his and King’s second Valentine’s Day. They got together a few weeks after Valentine’s Day, so they didn’t get to celebrate it until next year. Last year was their first Valentine’s Day together and it was also the first Valentine’s Day either of them has ever celebrated. King had led him to his cabin― apparently it belonged to another ego before? Bing didn’t really know much about it, just that one of the ego’s used to live there and now King used it for his squirrels in the winter― and had showed off a giant nest that he’s made for him and Bing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also called Valentine’s Day a “human mating season.” He wasn’t entirely wrong, but it was something cursed that Bing didn’t like thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bing figured King would take him to that nest again so he decided to make some food and make the little trip a picnic. They probably won’t even get to the food― King did still think Valentine’s Day was a human mating season― but it was the thought that really counted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bing was in the middle of making their peanut butter sandwiches when King decided to drop by. King had suddenly jumped up to cling to Bing’s back like the leech he is and bit him hard at the junction where his shoulder met his neck. Bing barely had time to flinch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, peanut,” Bing reached behind him and swatted at King. King stopped biting him, but still didn’t unlatch himself from the android’s back. “No marking me yet, I’m making our lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need to know you’re mine so they don’t steal you away.” King responded, resting his chin on Bing’s shoulder as he talked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, babe, no one is gonna steal me away,” Bing turned his head and pressed a kiss to the side of King’s head. “What do you have planned for us today?” He moved to cut the sandwiches into heart shapes and then in half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sex and making sure you are comfortable for babies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already told you I can’t have babies,” Bing moved to grab some strawberries and blueberries, mixing them together in a tupperware, and putting it in the little basket next to the rest of their food. “I’m not complaining about getting dicked down in your cabin, but I also bought this cookie/brownie mix that looks really good on the box, so we can make them afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King made a soft, high-pitched barking sound that Bing knew was something in squirrel. He finally unlatched himself from Bing’s back and moved to stand next to him. “We can do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bing grinned at him. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King beamed back. “I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love how you do that,” Bing chuckled. King never said I love you too, he would just repeat it back with more excitement. It was one of his many quirks that Bing was completely obsessed with. He finished the rest of their food and put it all in the basket, facing King again and outstretching his arm out to him. “Led me off, my King.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>King flushed and nodded excitedly. He hopped up to give Bing one more kiss before linking arms and drawing them towards the door. Bing barely had time to grab the basket before they were off.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Magnum and Ed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ed woke to being hoisted from bed and loud stomping around. He heard both shouts of cheer and shouts of anger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Valentine’s Day!” Magnum’s voice rumbled clear and loud throughout the house. Ed couldn’t help but laugh and pray that everyone was already awake. If not, they sure would be now. Or at least Dark was in a good mood, Ed rather not have his husband banished into the void for all of Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!” Dr. Iplier’s scream was enough to make Magnum stop stomping and yanking Ed around. The pirate huffed, but dropped Ed back onto their shared bed and placed his fist on his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are ye this Valentine’s Day, my dear?” Magnum had considerably lowered his voice, but he naturally had a voice that carries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine and dandy now that you’re home,” Magnum has been gone for a few weeks on a voyage. “How was the trip, sugar?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ye tell me.” Magnum reached into his coat and pulled out a fist full of riches. Necklaces, jewls, and coins. Ed gasped and cupped Magnum’s hands in his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ, Maggie,” Ed dug a hand into the riches and grinned like a child at the gold. “How much do you think this is? Just a ballpark?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” Magnum said with a cheeky smile. “And all for you, dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ed chuckled and stretched up to kiss his husband, hands coming up to hold his bearded face. Magnum melted immediately into the kiss. He pocketed the loot and lifted Ed from the bed, holding the shorter man to his chest as he deepened the kiss. Ed couldn’t help but laugh once they parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re quite the sap today, aren’t ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magnum chuckled and sat down on the bed with Ed now in his lap, leaning against his chest. “I can’t help it, my dear! Ye know how I love Valentine’s Day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the one of the few times of year that Magnum came to visit him for as long as he wanted and just spend days together with the gold he’s gotten from his voyages, the other days being their birthdays and their anniversary. Before Ed and Magnum would just meet up at Ed’s farm to start the day, but now that Magnum had moved in with Ed, they can spend even more time together. Magnum was already getting clingy just a few months together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are ye ready to start our day?” Magnum asked. He was referring to the fact that, these few days they spent together, they absolutely spoiled each other in Magnum’s gold, as well as gain more money scamming innocents. They were a couple that loved money, what can be said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Maggie. Just let me get dressed first.” Ed hopped off Magnum’s lap, but not before giving him another kiss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dr. Iplier and The Host</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dr. Iplier huffed as that damned pirate decided to wake him with his stomping. He was half tempted to tear off those stupid logs and replace them with real prosthetics so he wouldn’t have to keep waking up like this. Dr. Iplier debated on staying in bed, but― as he was informed from Magnum’s shouting― it was Valentine’s Day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to get up when the door opened. Dr. Iplier blinked in surprise as Host rolled through the door. Literally in this case. He had a cart of all of Dr. Iplier’s favorite breakfast foods, wide grin across his face. Dr. Iplier felt his mouth water once the cart rolled to a stop next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, his dearest,” the Host all but sang. He grabbed something from the bottom of the cart and unfolded a small table, placing it in Dr. Iplier’s lap. He grabbed a few plates as well and placed them on the table. He was narrating rapidly as he did all of it. “The Host made your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Iplier immediately stopped from where he was about to dig into the syrup drowned french toast and looked up at the Host, hesitant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got Google to do it,” Host sensed his worry and corrected himself. “There is no blood or burnt bottoms as far as I can see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Iplier rolled his eyes. “Ha ha,” but he did feel better about picking up the french toast and eating it. He groaned at the taste. “You definitely didn’t make this. It’s delicious and edible. But may I ask why you got Google to make me breakfast in bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s Valentine’s Day and the Host wanted to treat Edward,” he grabbed the fork that Dr. Iplier completely avoided to instead eat his french toast like a sandwich, and started cutting up the other french toast. “And he wanted breakfast in bed, but his love would never make him some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, maybe I would’ve if you asked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Host would roll his eyes if he could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut up,” Dr. Iplier pulled Host into a kiss― snickering when Host made a sound at having his nightshirt messed up with Dr. Iplier’s messy fingers. He pulled away and finished off his french toast. He moved to grab the coffee pot and mug the Host had also brought in on the cart and poured himself a cup. “So what else do you see us doing today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Host took a moment to chew and swallow the bite he had in his mouth before talking. “Edward has his gift to give to the Host― which I am quite excited for, thank you in advance― and the Host has plans to go for a walk because King ends up getting hurt later by accidently picking up some glass in the woods and if not fixed up, it will get infected. Host decided it was best you find it now. Then, we will come home and have dinner with the rest of the egos. We will retire early to have some fun alone time of our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like every other day,” Dr. Iplier snarked, but he wasn’t complaining. He still got to have a day with his loving boyfriend. “And I thought I told you not to See your gift.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Google and Bim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today was Google and Bim’s first Valentine’s Day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Google was beyond nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s looked up everything weeks in advance. He’s tried dinner reservations, but then he calculated their chance of getting denied entry because of Google obviously being an android and/or because they were a same-sex couple and canceled his reservations. He’s tried buying Bim some jewelry, but he couldn’t find anything perfect and had to settle on something close to perfect. He had asked Dark for him and Bim to use the meeting room for a romantic meal and promised to make sure it was extra clean once they were finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Google’s stressed himself into many malfunctions getting this day to be perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Bim caught the flu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Google had to go into the cellar to scream out his frustrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he came to Bim’s needs. He cursed humans and their weak immune systems as he chopped up some of them for Bim’s soup. He headed to Bim’s room to deliver the soup and made a face when he opened the door to Bim retching in his garbage can. He looked so miserable that Google couldn’t feel mad about his destroyed plans anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close the door,” Bim whined, falling back onto his bed and dragging out the o’s in door. “And turn down your Core thing, the light hurts my eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Google followed his request and moved deeper into his room. “I brought you soup. It’s to give you the strength you wasted on vomiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bim made a noise. “Don’t talk about it. It just makes me want to throw up again,” he still sat up and made grabby hands towards the soup. Google warned him it was hot before passing it over. He sat on the bed next to him. “I’m sorry I ruined your plans with my shit immune system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I already scheduled a makeup Valentine’s Day for the 24th. That should give you time to get better and even more time for the other egos to come down from the sickness you are inevitably going to give to them.” Bim snorted at Google’s dry and blunt wording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Bim said fondly and reached up to brush hair off his sweaty forehead. He heard a strange </span>
  <em>
    <span>blrrp! </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound from Google’s Core and watched as the blue light behind his eyes shined through his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Bim,” Google avoided eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m so glad you can’t get sick because I’m really hot right now and I need your AC abilities on me.” Bim put his untouched soup on his night stand before curling up on Google’s side. Immediately, Google turned off his heater and turned on his fans so his body felt cool to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get people sick, despite not being able to get sick myself. I’ll need to disinfect my skin after this so the spread of disease doesn’t come from the food I make later for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bim only hummed at Google’s explanation, already dozing off with his face buried in his boyfriend’s chest.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Mike and Eric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eric paced in his room nervously. This would be his and Mike’s second Valentine’s Day. Technically their first because their actual first Valentine’s Day was their first date, so technically this was their </span>
  <em>
    <span>one year anniversary.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Actually, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be considered their first Valentine’s Day after they broke up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> this would be their second first date and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God, Eric felt like he was going to pass out from his anxiety.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike still had a hard time adjusting to his sleep schedule, so he was asleep most of the day, but he and Eric had dinner plans outside the manor. Mike had said many times that this wasn’t a date, it was just a get together that </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be on Valentine’s Day. And they weren’t going to a fancy restaurant as if to </span>
  <em>
    <span>prove</span>
  </em>
  <span> they weren’t going on a date. But they were still going to dinner alone and they still had feelings for each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric shook his head widely to get his head to stop racing and stumbled when he was done. He really needed to sit down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down could wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric answered the door with shaking and sweaty hands. Mike was standing at the door, looking just as shaky and sweaty as Eric would’ve guessed from him. He was always as shaky and sweaty as Eric was. There was an awkward moment of silence before Mike held up the keys to Derek’s SUV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one was gonna use the car so… we don’t need to walk all the way there.” Mike tried for a smile, making Eric give a hesitant one back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they got to the restaurant— it could barely be called that. Just a small diner with four things on the menu— they sat silently looking for what to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t awkward is it?” Mike said after too long of a silence. Eric looked up from his menu and at Mike with confusion. “I mean… after everything that happened… we’re still friends, right? You said we were still friends—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah, yeah, we’re still friends,” Eric stopped himself, not knowing what to say. “It’s just… w-well after—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric knocked over his water. He made the mistake of tugging on his napkin while he talked and he tore it, making his hand bump into his glass and spill it all over the table. He swore and quickly shoved his napkin, and a few other napkins, all over the table to soak up the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I—” Eric was interrupted as Mike started to laugh. Eric felt like he was going to explode from embarrassment or break down in sobs in the middle of this small little diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our lives are just messes, aren’t they?” Mike said through his laughter. Eric looked at him like a kicked puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-this was a bad idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Mike kindly disagreed, a fond smile, that Eric hasn’t seen in quite some time, on his face. “I think… I think we </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> needed this. Like, badly.” Eric must’ve still looked confused— because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>still confused— so he clarified. “This is a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mike…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eric, we still love each other, don’t we?” Mike reached over to hold one of Eric’s hands. He was shaking like a leaf, but you wouldn’t be able to tell. Eric couldn’t help but tear up as he thought of why that was. “I miss you. I… I want so badly to make this work again. I know I’ve been gone for so long—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had an excuse. You were kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I was,” Mike looked uncomfortable with that being brought up but quickly brushed it off. “But it still affected you badly. You were scared and I wasn’t communicating, but I want to change that. I want to be with you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as Eric wanted to keep telling Mike that it’s okay and that he had an excuse for not communicating, but he could tell it was not the time. Instead, he had something bigger to think about. Did he want to be with Mike again? Of course he did, he still loved Mike. But after his kidnapping, Eric has never been more afraid of Mike dying and handling the pain of another death in his life. He didn’t want Mike to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-we can—” Eric choked off and shut his eyes tightly. He felt Mike rub his thumb over his knuckles and Eric felt like he was going to cry. He opened his eyes again and exhaled shakily. “We can… try again. Because I do love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eric hasn’t seen him look this happy in months.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Silver and Roxanne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Silver whistled as he made his way towards his girlfriend’s apartment. Normally, a trip to the city would be an hour long trek, but with Silver’s speed, he was there in under 5 minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roxy! I’m home!” Silver sang as he opened the door. He shucked off his cape and undid his utility belt. He reached behind his head and undid his mask, showing off large and deep scars across his face. He ruffled his hair, but one specific curl stayed glued to his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxanne appeared from wherever she was and grabbed Silver by the front of his suit, bringing him down for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Caleb,” she said. “I got us some pizza.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day, Roxy,” Silver— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caleb—</span>
  </em>
  <span> smiled down at her and watched as she moved back to the kitchen to get the pizza. “How was work today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“People being stupid for their loved ones, nothing new. How’s the manor doing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you know Wilford. He’s been running around all day to find Dark a good gift,” Caleb used his speed to change into civilian clothes and crash down on Roxanne’s couch. “I had the misfortune of being in the same room with Bing and King. I’m telling you, it’s like seeing your little brother that you remember being a kid like, yesterday, and knowing he has sex… it’s just… bleh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxanne laughed as she brought over the pizza and two glasses of wine. “He’s happy. Have you ever seen him that happy with someone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I make him happy!” Caleb whined, taking the plate from Roxanne and grabbing a slice. “Plus this is both of their first relationship. They’re still in that honeymoon phase of their relationship, and I dunno how they do it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, they’ve been dating for what? Two years? Just about?” Caleb nodded. “Siv, we’ve been together for seven. Of course they’re still in the honeymoon phase.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The superhero still pouted as he ate his pizza. Roxanne sighed and brought Caleb into a hug, pressing a few soft kisses against his jaw and leading down his neck. He fought a smile at the tickling sensation that Roxanne </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>knew about. Roxanne held him down and continued to kiss all over him and make Caleb squeal and squirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop! Stop!” Caleb squeaked and kicked as Roxanne blew a raspberry on the junction of his neck and shoulder. “You’re gonna kill me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m done,” Roxanne moved off him and grabbed her wine glass. She took a good sip and looked over at her breathless boyfriend. “Now let's get you good and drunk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caleb giggled and sat up to grab his own wine.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yancy and Illinois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Valentine’s Day was coming to an end. Dark took their time to catch up from their much needed day off. Wilford, as expected, had given Dark his somewhat selfish gift along with his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>unselfish </span>
  </em>
  <span>assistance, leaving Dark feeling satisfied and relaxed. They already couldn’t wait for next year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone should be tuckered out by now. Even Mike, who had come home much more chipper than usual, had retired to bed. So when Dark heard footsteps coming from the bedrooms, they were confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They followed the sound to see two figures standing rather close together. Dark saw the distinct shape of a cowboy hat and a flash of black and white stripes and identified the figures as Yancy and Illinois. They didn’t think much of it at first— the two were known to have trouble sleeping and instead, staying up together to talk— and was about to get back to work when one of them made a sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>moaning </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark understood now why they were pressed so closely together and why it was so much harder to see their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Illinois was the one to pull away and immediately Yancy’s lips moved to his throat, looking to replace what he lost. Illinois pulled him off gently by his hair and whispered something to him. Yancy seemed to agree, nodding along and whispering back. Illinois turned around and opened the door behind him. He turned back around and latched his lips back onto Yancy’s, dragging him into the room and shutting it softly behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark could only stare at the spot they once resigned.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>annnnnd that was the little surprise!! Well I had a few surprises but this was the big one! Yes Yancy and Illinois finally get together but it's a little more complicated than that</p><p>I have a few WIPs after this that I'm excited to post so I'll see you all then!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>